


Just Breathe

by blossomboi



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Depressed Lance (Voltron), F/F, Hinted Klance - Freeform, Langst, M/M, Ocean, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, attempted drowning, blurry, klance, past allurance, post season eight, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomboi/pseuds/blossomboi
Summary: Their voices intertwined, Allura’s sweet one and Keith’s slightly raspy one./I need you to live./





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> tw: attempted suicide

Drowning almost felt familiar. The way the water crushed his chest, and the urge to breathe burning like a candle in his lungs.  _ Come up, Lance.  _ Their voices intertwined, Allura’s sweet one and Keith’s slightly raspy one.  _ I need you to live. _ But it was a lie. If they wanted him to live, they wouldn’t have left. Alone, vulnerable, broken.

 

 _If not for her, than me._ That one was just Keith’s. Just Keith, with violent lavender eyes and hair like long black silk. _Breathe, Lance. Just inhale._ He couldn’t. Not when his family, his team, was stretched miles in each direction. Not when she sacrificed herself to the stars. Not when Keith was on the verge of dying everyday.

 

The verge of blacking out is when it happens, apparently. When you spasm and your body forces you to breathe. The rush of water inside puts out the flame in his lungs, and it fills Lance to the brim.  _ Lance. _ It’s just Allura now.  _ Swim up. Please. _ However, her voice is vacant of desperation, and the flow of the water tells him that she just doesn’t want to see him. “Don’t you want to see me, Lura?” He tries to ask, but not even bubbles float out. 

 

The blue blue world crushes him further, like a bad note passed in class about you. Note… Lance thinks of his own, probably splattered with sea water and wrinkled from laying out in the sun. Thinks of the messy scrawl that covers it, telling Keith and everyone how much he loves them. Thinks of meeting Allura again. 

 

Oh, blue ocean. Like her eyes, taking over Lance’s vision.  _ Breathe! _ Keith suddenly screams, his voice unlike Allura’s. It’s full of passion and anger and sadness.  _ Dammit, Lance, breathe! _

 

And so he does. Lance take a huge breath and splutters, coughing violently as his eyes sting from the salt. “Lance, please… Please!” Keith’s crying, and this time it’s not a fuzzy voice from the depths of Lance’s depressed mind, instead it’s real and terrifying. Arms snake around Lance’s torso, and he coughs more. He feels waterlogged and scared, hands weakly gripping at what restrains him. 

 

The surface under Lance keeps rising and falling shakily. “Keith?” He asks weakly, and there’s a sobbing laugh. 

 

“Yes, yes, Lance, I’m here, right here for you. Breathe, breathe, c’mon, match my breaths.” But that’s impossible, Keith’s breathing too fast and deeply for Lance’s ocean organs to follow.   

 

“Good job.” Keith whispers, but Lance’s hasn’t done anything but live. He supposes that is how it will be for a while. Being congratulated for just breathing, just staying alive.

 

He predicts right.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I liked it that way. I didn't want it to go very long, and just wanted to get this off my chest. If you have any prompts you'd like me to write, go ahead and tell me.


End file.
